The American Academy of Cosmetic Dentistry (AACD) publishes A Guide to Accreditation Photography that describes the requirements and techniques for photographic documentation and evaluation in cosmetic dentistry. The guide contains specific requirements for proper framing of many types of dental photographs. Generic reticles found in conventional camera viewfinders and optical devices are not designed for a specific dental application. Moreover, use of conventional film cameras is time consuming since the film must be developed before it can be shown to a patient. The introduction of digital cameras has obviated the shortcomings of film based cameras but the framing reticles are still not directed to specific dental applications. There is thus a need for improvement in dental photography.